Couples, Chaos, and Quarrels
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: Gohan is chosen to become a makeshift tutor. His first two students: Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. With Videl tagging along for the ride, Gohan may just become a different kind of tutor than his teacher and mother expected. Being the smartest kid in school is pretty simple, but being a strong fighter in a town full of crazy martial artists is a brand new challenge.


**Couples, Chaos, and Quarrels **

(A/N: Here's my next attempt at doing a Dragon Ball and Ranma ½ crossover fic. I've had ideas for this for a long time, but all my previous attempts…simply put, sucked. This time, I'll see if I can go all the way and try to make one that's actually complete. Wish me luck.)

_Life was good for a young man named Gohan. With no more evil magicians, and destructive goo monsters to fight alongside his friends and father, the young saiyan was finally able to return to his life at school. However, this time things were different; both on campus and off. _

_ At home, after working out many compromises with an adamant Chi-Chi, Gohan was allowed to continue training with Goku, Goten, and Piccolo in his spare time, as long as he kept his grades up as well. Happy with his mother's decision, Gohan continued to train both his mind and body to the max, determined not to repeat any mistakes he may have made in time's past._

_ At school however, things weren't quite so easy for our half-saiyan friend. Why you may ask? Let's find out…TODAY!_

A New School?; The Best Student Makes the Best Tutor

Son Gohan was notorious around Orange Star High School for being late to class…and today, was no exception. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Gohan yelled to himself. 'Great, now I sound like Vegeta,' He mentally added. Due to a late night training exercise with Goku and Goten the night before, Gohan had overslept again and was in a rush to get to class. Speeding through the city skies in his old superhero costume, Gohan was determined to make it to class on time.

'Maybe training till 2 in the morning wasn't the best idea,' Gohan thought. 'But it'll all pay off soon enough…I hope.' Finally, Gohan landed on the roof of his school. While he's usually cheerful when starting a new day, Gohan wore a look that said, 'Here we go again.' With that thought, Gohan entered the building and rushed to class.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Inside a familiar classroom, a familiar black haired girl was in another unwanted 'Q&amp;A' session. "So Videl, how long have you and Gohan been together?" asked a certain short-blonde haired girl. The girl being questioned tried desperately to shrug her friends question off. "Haven't we been through this before, Erasa? We hooked up a short time after the martial arts tournament, the rest is history!" Videl exclaimed. "I still don't see why you'd pick that scrawny brainiac over a man that actually has muscle," chimed in a certain blonde haired boy. Videl narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't underestimate him, Sharpener. He's stronger than he likes you to believe," Videl retorted.

As our young heroine said, she and Gohan have been together not long after the events following the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, this would be good news, which it is. However announcing it, so to speak, to the students of Orange Star had given Gohan and Videl both some much un-wanted attentions. Videl was used to being surrounded by admirers of both genders, so she was able to cope with it pretty smoothly.

Gohan however, was not. He was subject of both the envy and admiration of nearly every boy in the entire student body. This left him in a very difficult position as most other guys either wanted to A.) Get more details on his and Videl's relationship or B.) Try and beat the crap out of him. Today however, was more the former.

"Son of a Namek," Gohan muttered. It was bad enough he was running late, but he just _had _to run into a mob of guys wanting info. For just as soon as Gohan entered the hallway to get to his class, he was almost immediately pursued by followers. The chase started small, but soon enough Gohan was practically running for his life. 'C'mon, just a little farther,' he thought trying to lose his 'fanbase.' Finally, Gohan turned a corner he knew was a dead end. 'That's right, and…NOW!'

Just when the mob turned the corner, Gohan used the vanishing technique to disappear and reappear behind the group a considerable distance away. Relieved that today's crisis had been averted, Gohan continued to rush to class.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

After four periods of tedious academics, it was finally lunchtime. Knowing what this meant, Gohan immediately zipped to the school's roof. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Gohan started speaking out loud. "This was a bad idea," he said to himself. "It's been months since everyone's memories of Buu got erased, so things should be back to normal now, right?" he said to no one in particular. He then heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"No offense Gohan, but when it comes to you, normal is almost nonexistent." Gohan turned around to see none other than Videl, sitting atop the roof entrance with her legs crossed. "Oh hey Videl. How long have you been up there?" he asked. "A few minutes," She answered jumping off. "So, how's the newfound fame?" she asked in a teasing manner. "It's WAY more than I bargained for," Gohan replied. "Don't worry Gohan, it'll all simmer down soon enough." Videl said placing her hand on his cheek. "Maybe, but I don't think I can handle these morning chases much longer," Gohan said.

Videl chuckled. "Come on Gohan. We both know you're way stronger than any other guy in the school. They shouldn't be a serious problem right?" she asked. Gohan just sighed. "How did I get myself into this mess?" he thought out loud. Videl noticing his expression and tone of voice said, "Gohan…do you regret being with me?"

Gohan turned to her with a shocked look. "No! Of course not!" he answered firmly. "Why would you even ask that?" he asked. "It's just…I can't help but feel that it's my fault no one will leave you alone now," she started. "If it weren't for me, you'd be able to keep a low profile like you wanted."

Gohan looked at her slightly surprised. Then he did the unexpected and started laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?!" Videl snapped at him. "Videl, you worry WAY too much." He responded. "If anything, it's more your dad's fault than yours." Gohan said. "No wait!" he tried to stop himself. "What I mean is-!" "Calm down, I know what you mean. And frankly, you're kind of right." Videl replied. Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "Videl," he started. "You should know that out of all the crazy adventures I've been on since I first started coming to this school, meeting you was the best one," he said with his traditional smile. "Gohan," Videl said, her eyes sparkling.

The two looked at each other, both with a slight blush on their faces. Videl smirked and started slowly inching her face towards Gohan. With his blush growing deeper, Gohan just stood their with a look of mixed shock and anticipation. However, just as their lips were a centimeter apart, the two teens heard a low rumbling sound.

Gohan backed up, his blush turning to one of embarrassment. Putting his arm behind his head much like his father, he said "That's right. I forgot I haven't eaten lunch yet," Videl fell forward and face faulted. Standing back up with one hand on her hip, and the other on her irritated looking face, she said "I swear, you are so infuriating sometimes Gohan." Gohan chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I can't help it." He said weakly. Videl sighed and grabbed Gohan by the arm. "C'mon, you glutton. Let's get back to the cafeteria." "Hey, I'm no glutton…at least compared to Dad." With a unified giggle, the two headed back inside.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

At a school known for containing some very not so average people, a certain not so average, pigtailed young man was off in class…taking a nap. "Mr. Saotome…. Mr. Saotome!" came the shrill voice of the child sized teacher. The boy in question just kept sleeping as the teacher began hitting him in the head with a small toy hammer. "Mr. Saotome, if you don't wake up, I'll be forced to remove you from this classroom!" Shrieked the teacher.

"Ms. Hinako," came the voice of a female student. "Can I try to wake him up?" she asked. "Very well Ms. Tendo, but please take caution not to cause any damage to the classroom," Hinako said. The girl walked over to the boy's desk, rolled up her sleeve, balled up her fist, and drove it into the sleeping boys head…hard.

"OOWWW!" he yelled. "Akane, what the Hell!?" he asked his makeshift 'alarm clock'. "In case you missed it Ranma, Ms. Hinako's been calling on you for the last three minutes now!" Akane answered back. Ranma turned to see his diminutive instructor with her signature toy hammer. "Oh hey teach, what's up?" Ranma asked nonchalantly. Ms. Hinako responded by repeatedly 'Bonking' Ranma with her fake hammer. Ranma just ignored it, and rested his head on his arm.

Finally class ended, much to Ranma's pleasure. However, today was going to be different. "Mr. Saotome and Ms. Tendo, I'd like a word with you two." Hinako called to them. The two looked at each other with an equally confused look, but headed to Hinako's desk. "Look teach, if this is about what happened earlier-," Ranma started. "It's not just that, Mr. Saotome." Hinako cut him off. "It's come to my attention that the grades for both of you have been slipping." She informed them.

"What!?" Exclaimed Akane. "I can see how Ranma's would be slipping, but how are mine?" she asked. "Only in math recently, Ms. Tendo. Everything else has been adequate." Akane let out a sigh of relief. 'Well, it's only one subject so I guess it's not too bad.' Akane thought. "Anyway, I figured the best way to solve this would be for you two to receive tutoring!" Hinako said, standing on her desk.

Ranma just deadpanned. "Tsk. Yeah right, like some lousy tutor is gonna-" Ranma stopped himself when he passed out from exhaustion. Unfortunately for him, Hinako pulled out her yen coin and used her _**'Happo 5-Yen Satso' **_technique. Now in her adult form, Hinako sat down on her desk, legs crossed, with a dangerously serious look on her face. "Delinquents who fall asleep in class must be punished. You'll receive the tutor starting tomorrow." Akane sweat dropped. "Right…see you later Ms. Hinako," she said while dragging Ranma's drained body out of the classroom.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

The two teens headed back to the Tendo Dojo. Ranma, walking on the fence next to Akane. "Alright Ranma, spill it." Akane demanded. "Spill what?" he asked. "What's going on? This is the fifth day in a row you've fallen asleep in class." Akane noted. "How's that new? I'm usually asleep there anyway," he reminded her. "Yeah, but never this consistently," Akane said.

"Ranma, be honest, is there something you're not telling me?" Akane asked, a look of concern on her face. Ranma turned to look at her, but said nothing. "Is it about the failed wedding?" Akane asked. Ranma almost tripped over himself and fell off of the fence when she said that. "N-no! Why would that have anything to do with anything right now, stupid?" Ranma said. A second later, he immediately regretted it. "No wait. I didn't-," Ranma didn't get a chance to finish as Akane threw a nearby brick at Ranma and knocked him into to stream besides the fence. "Well then, I am _so _sorry for being concerned for you, jerk!" she yelled as she stormed off.

A few seconds later, a now female Ranma Saotome, leapt out of the stream and back atop the fence. '_Great_,' Ranma thought sarcastically. 'So the old foot in mouth syndrome strikes again,' she said unbuttoning her shirt. As Ranma turned to wring her shirt out, her thoughts were interrupted by a yell of "Pigtailed girl! At last I've found you!"

Grimacing, Ranma swiftly put her shirt back on and dashed away from the approaching voice. "Fear not my fiery haired maiden. I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17 shall preserve the dignity of my pigtailed goddess while she-" Kuno's declaration was interrupted by Ranma running back towards him and dealing him a hard, fast, boot to the head. "Just what I didn't need right now," she whined. Putting her hands in her pockets, Ranma continued on her path to the Tendo Dojo.

'This just isn't my week.' A now male Ranma thought (he got some hot water from Dr. Tofu). 'Not only have I not been able to sleep since that whole wedding fiasco, now school's trying to screw me over too.' He thought. Ranma turned back around. "Maybe I should talk to Dr. Tofu for real about it…" he said out loud. "Eh, maybe some other time." Finally arriving at the dojo, Ranma's final thought was, "I hope that tutor prepares himself tomorrow."

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Meanwhile, back at Orange Star High, final classes were being dismissed. Gohan was fully prepared to just rush out and blast off from the roof. However…. "Gohan!" Called his teacher. "Yes ma'am?" Gohan replied. "You are wanted in the principal's office," she informed him. "I suggest you go now. You know how he hates waiting," she added. "Uh yeah. Right away." Gohan stammered exiting the class.

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa all looked at each other. "Why do you think the principal wants to see Gohan?" Sharpener asked. "You think he's in trouble?" Erasa added. 'For his sake, I hope not,'Videl thought. 'If he _is_ in trouble, Chi-Chi will kill him,'

Gohan entered the principal's office with a fearful expectation. "Uhh…you wanted to see me sir?" Gohan said. The principal turned his chair around to face Gohan and said. "Congratulations Son." "On…what, sir?" Gohan asked. "You have been chosen to partake in our new student assistant program!" the principal told him. "Uh, what is that, exactly?" Gohan asked. "Oh just think of it as you becoming a tutor. Not only for students of this school, but others as well," The principal explained.

"Really?" Gohan asked. "Well…who am I tutoring?" "A couple of students at the school district in Nerima. The necessary information is within this envelope," said the principal giving Gohan the envelope. "Just get your parents' permission and you can start tomorrow. Of course, you'll also receive extra credit if you should choose to accept," the principal added. "So Son, whadaya say?"

Gohan took a moment to consider. 'This'll make mom hapy no doubt, but on the other hand, I won't be able to train as much with Dad and the others. Then again, he did say extra credit, so that might just be the extra boost I need to give me some more free time.' After pondering it over for a good couple of minutes, Gohan said, "Sir, I accept."

**(A/N: I'm back…with a new story. I've had this idea boiling in my brain for a LONG time. Now I think I've finally got it down, after numerous failed attempts. Fear not, my other stories will be continued. However, I have to re watch Megaman NT Warrior and Soul Eater before I can continue with those respective stories. I'm doing pretty well with SE, but Megaman may take a while. As for Hero's Tourney, I've been rattling my brain with that one for a long time, and frankly need a break, but don't worry it'll come…hopefully soon.)**

**Next time on Couples, Chaos, and Quarreling: You're a Martial Artist?; The Secrets of Our Young Heroes**


End file.
